2018 Minecraft Hurricane Season (CycloneMC)
The 2018 Minecraft hurricane season was the most active season on record, racking up a record-breaking 27 named storms. The season also reached the Greek Alphabet, the second time such an occurrence has happened after 1993. The season began a week early, with the formation and naming of Subtropical Storm Annandale in May. Later in June, Brandon and Candace became some of the earliest Category 4 hurricane's on record, after Clara of 1986 and Hanson of 2003. Hurricane Ford became one of the worst humanitarian crises in the Minecraft States in recorded history in July, followed soon by Lester in August, both totaling around $153.1 billion in damages. Lester became the first of four Category 5 hurricanes on August 22. Then, Hurricane Nelson formed in September and became the second most intense storm worldwide, tied with Hurricane Patricia of 2015 in the Eastern Pacific, with a central pressure of 872 millibars at its peak. Nelson was the second Category 5 of the season, as well. Hurricane Paola then became the northern-most major hurricane on record on September 17. Hurricane Quar became one of the eastern-most Category 5 hurricanes on record and was also the third of such a storm on September 20. In early October, Hurricane Todd formed and made landfall near Tokyo, Yandere. Damage and death reports are still pending as of November 8, 2018. In late October, Hurricane Verona formed and rode along the City coast, causing unknown damage and power outages across much of the state's northern coast. Mid-day November 1, Verona peaked as the fourth Category 5 hurricane on the season, while becoming the first Category 5 hurricane to be recorded in November. During post-analysis in spring of 2019, Hurricane Ford was upgraded to Category 5 status, bringing 2018 total amount of Category 5 hurricanes to 5''. Following the MWHA's decision to retire the names Ford, Ghana, Kendrick, Lester, Melanie, Nelson, Todd, and Verona from List IV, these 8 names broke the record for most names retired in a single season. Timeline ImageSize = width: 680 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:20/05/1981 till:31/12/1981 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1981 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:25/05/1981 till:27/05/1981 color:TS text:Annandale (SS) From:10/06/1981 till:16/06/1981 color:C4 text:Brandon (C4) From:12/06/1981 till:19/06/1981 color:C4 text:Candace (C4) From:26/06/1981 till:03/07/1981 color:C3 text:Denney (C3) From:28/06/1981 till:02/07/1981 color:TS text:Earl (TS) From:05/07/1981 till:19/07/1981 color:C5 text:Ford (C5) From:06/07/1981 till:13/07/1981 color:C2 text:Ghana (C2) barset:break From:12/07/1981 till:24/07/1981 color:C4 text:Hailey (C4) From:24/07/1981 till:27/07/1981 color:TS text:Ileana (TS) From:02/08/1981 till:07/08/1981 color:C1 text:Jonah (C1) From:07/08/1981 till:15/08/1981 color:C4 text:Kendrick (C4) From:12/08/1981 till:14/08/1981 color:TS Barset:break Barset:skip Barset:skip Barset:skip Barset:skip From:18/08/1981 till:28/08/1981 color:C5 text:Lester (C5) From:02/09/1981 till:13/09/1981 color:C4 text:Melanie (C4) From:10/09/1981 till:24/09/1981 color:C5 text:Nelson (C5) Barset:break From:10/09/1981 till:15/09/1981 color:C2 text:Otto (C2) from:14/09/1981 till:19/09/1981 color:C3 text:Paola (C3) From:15/09/1981 till:01/10/1981 color:C5 text:Quar (C5) From:21/09/1981 till:03/10/1981 color:C4 text:Riley (C4) From:29/09/1981 till:30/09/1981 color:TD text:Nineteen (TD) From:02/10/1981 till:08/10/1981 color:TS text:Sabrina (TS) barset:break From:06/10/1981 till:14/10/1981 color:C4 text:Todd (C4) From:13/10/1981 till:26/10/1981 color:C1 text:Ursula (C1) From:21/10/1981 till:05/11/1981 color:C5 text:Verona (C5) From:06/11/1981 till:12/11/1981 color:C1 text:Wendy (C1) From:06/11/1981 till:14/11/1981 color:C4 text:Xylo (C4) From:08/11/1981 till:12/11/1981 color:C1 text:Yemini (C1) From:03/12/1981 till:07/12/1981 color:TS text:Zeb (TS) barset:break From:11/12/1981 till:16/12/1981 color:C1 text:ἄλφα (C1) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:20/05/1981 till:31/05/1981 text:May from:01/06/1981 till:30/06/1981 text:June from:01/07/1981 till:31/07/1981 text:July from:01/08/1981 till:31/08/1981 text:August from:01/09/1981 till:30/09/1981 text:September from:01/10/1981 till:31/10/1981 text:October from:01/11/1981 till:30/11/1981 text:November from:01/12/1981 till:31/12/1981 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" The season started six days before the official start of the season, with Subtropical Storm Annandale forming off the coast of Set-Up Survival. It dissipated a few days later. The tropical activity was put on a brief hiatus in the beginning of June, until Hurricane Brandon formed on the 10th, becoming the second earliest Category 4 hurricane on record, behind Clara of 1986. Another storm followed in Brandon's path (see here), Candace, becoming another Category 4 hurricane. Later in June, Hurricane Denney and Tropical Storm Earl formed together and lasted into early July. July started with Hurricane Ford forming on July 5. Ford impacted three states (City, New York Town, Set-Up Survival), two at Category 4 intensity. The storm combined with Pre-Tropical Storm Ileana totaled up to around $54 billion. Systems Subtropical Storm Annandale A subtropical low formed north of Set-Up Survival and was declared Invest 90L on May 24. The low moved slowly to the east-southeast until developing into Subtropical Storm Annandale on May 25. Upon being named, Annandale began a southward trek and curved erratically towards Set-Up Survival, before turning away early the next day. It moved further away from land while weakening and was declared a remnant low as it zoomed away into the extratropical region. Hurricane Brandon A tropical wave formed northeast of City on June 9, and was upgraded to Tropical Depression Two-M the next day. The depression entered favorable environments and became Tropical Storm ''Brandon later the day of June 10. Hurricane Candace Hurricane Denney Tropical Storm Earl Hurricane Ford Main Article: Hurricane Ford (2018) Hurricane Ghana Hurricane Hailey Tropical Storm Ileana Hurricane Jonah Hurricane Kendrick Hurricane Lester Main Article: Hurricane Lester (2018) As of August 24, two men died in rough seas churned up by Lester in City. Hurricane Melanie Hurricane Nelson Main Article: Hurricane Nelson (2018 - CycloneMC) Hurricane Otto Hurricane Paola Hurricane Quar Hurricane Riley Tropical Depression Nineteen Tropical Storm Sabrina Hurricane Todd Hurricane Ursula Hurricane Verona Main Article: Hurricane Verona (CycloneMC) Hurricane Wendy Main Article: Hurricane Wendy (CycloneMC) Hurricane Xylo Main Article: Hurricane Xylo Hurricane Yemini Tropical Storm Zeb Main Article: Tropical Storm Zeb Hurricane ἄλφα Storm Names The following list of names is being used for named storms that formed in the Minecraft Basin in 2018. The names not retired from this list will be reused in the 2023 season. These are the same names from the 2013 season, with the exception of Brandon, which replaced Betsey. The names Brandon, Paola, Quar, Riley, Sabrina, Todd, Ursula, Verona, Wendy, Xylo, Yemini, and Zeb were used for the first time in 2018. Greek Alphabet Due to the exhaustion of the first list, the Greek Alphabet was used for the second time in history, after 1993. Retirement On March 23, 2019, at the 38th session of the MC Hurricane Season Recap Meeting, the MWHA retired the names Ford, Ghana, Kendrick, Lester, Melanie, Nelson, Todd, and Verona from their rotating naming list due to the number of deaths and amount of damage they caused, and they will not be used again for another Minecraft hurricane. The names chosen to replace them are Frazer, Gemma, Kade, Lane, Makayla, Nevin, Termaine, and Vespar. This brings the total names retired to 8 names, the most on record. Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2018 Minecraft hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a tropical wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in MCD. Potential tropical cyclones are not included in this table. *Zeb entered the East Ocean Ocean Basin on December 7. Category:Minecraft hurricane seasons Category:Hyperactive Seasons Category:Seasons That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing Category:CycloneMC Category:Late season hurricanes Category:Off-season storms